Conventional computer networks may be built from a large number of network devices, such as routers, switches, and/or other hardware, which may require manual configurations and managements. Software defined networking (SDN) is a networking paradigm in which data forwarding (e.g. data plane) may be decoupled from control decisions (e.g. control plane), such as routing, resources and other management functionalities. The decoupling may also allow the data plane and the control plane to operate on different hardware, in different runtime environments, and/or operate using different models. In an SDN network, network intelligence may be logically centralized in software-based controllers. Thus, network devices may become packet forwarding devices that may be managed and controlled by the centralized controllers.